My Travels 2
by Timelord-Dragon
Summary: This is the second of our adventures. You thought we were going somewhere different? Nope. We're 15 now and everything changed. New friends, New adventure. Read to find out what happened the second time Roby and I went to berk.
1. Chapter 1

My travels 2

It's been a year since we went to berk, and we're still talking about it! Take yesterday for example: we were hanging out with some of our friends and she spots the necklace and I'm not entirely sure if it was just a coincidence or something, but someone hiccupped and Roby bursts out laughing. You see we're 15 now and she still finds everything funny as hell. I knew why she was laughing at and I started laughing too. I'm pretty sure out friends want us in a mental hospital. Anyways it's June and there's 5 minutes left until we get out of school for summer, 5 minutes until I can go home and talk, e-mail and fantasies with Roby all summer, 5 minutes until summer. Oops, now its 3 minutes, 2 minutes, I'm not really paying attention when I really should b- 60 more seconds! I look at Ms. Barb as she explains something about having a safe summer and all that. The bell rings and everyone jumps out of their seats and cheers only I rush out the door and to Roby's class.

Apparently Roby had the same idea; we meet half way and bolt out the door. I grab my iPod from my backpack and put one earbud in and leave the other one out so I can hear Roby. "What class were you in?" she asks "Music, you?" "Math" I fake gagged, she just laughs. "I hated Mrs. Mahrs" I said, she gives me I look that says 'you think I didn't?' "What are you listening to?" "Ave Mary A, by P!nk" she just nods, "do you think we'll go on another crazy adventure?" I ask trying to start a conversation "I hope" she laughs "I don't think I don't ever want a normal summer after that". Roby and I were talking so of course we wouldn't notice the portal right in front of us. The last thing I remember after that was a cold, hard concrete floor. I woke up in my old bed on berk, I look around the room and first thing that popped into my head wasn't 'oh my god, we're on berk again!' it was 'ROBY!' I leapt out if bed and ran down the hall to Roby's room.

I opened the door to see her sleeping soundly; I sighed in relief and went back to my room, having the news not hit me yet. I sat on the bed and looked around and then 'OH MY GOD WE ARE ON BERK AGAIN!' I almost fell of the bed when I realized it. I took a deep breath, got up, walked down stairs, looked around for anyone, and had a spas attack. After my spas attack I look at the sky and it looks like it's maybe 5:30. I flop onto the couch and all of a sudden there's a knock on the cabin door. I go and open it and then there's this boy. He has nice brown eyes, and fluffy brown hair. "Is Roby there?" he asks. I hear footsteps on the stairs. "Who are you?" I ask him, narrowing my eyes. "Dragon?!" says Roby with an astonished voice from behind me. She runs and jumps into his arms. "I missed you so much," she says into his shirt. I clear my throat. Roby turns and looks at me with the happiest smile I've ever seen on her, which is saying something. She tells me this wonderful story of how she met Dragonwing-or Dragon-in the woods, at a strawberry patch. She tells me that she rode on a beautiful blue Hideous Zippleback named Jet, and about them promising to each other that if Roby returned, they would continue to see each other. She said that they were together when Hiccup and I were together also. This brought tears to my eyes.

It's my turn to smirk "and you never told me?" she looks at me and says "well there was enough drama with hiccup, I thought it would be a bother" rather sheepishly. I give her a hug and say "Roby, nothing would have been a bother, none of this is a bother" gesturing to all of her, she laughs and says "you just gestured to all of me". "Yes I did, now you are never allowed to say that ever again and don't ask why you perfectly know" I run upstairs and changed into my berk clothes. I go down stairs to see Roby and Dragon kissing, not something you wanna see. But I'm a nice friend so I snuck past them a walked out the door and into the woods.

I followed the path I memorized to the cove, and found-nothing. I sat down on a rock a stated to draw in the dirt; well it wasn't really drawing just making squiggly lines in the dirt. I turned to get up but was interrupted but a bone crushing hug. The hugger released me and I could finally see who it was, it was hiccup, and a very happy toothless. I hugged him again, and then sat down telling him about what happened back home-toothless and hiccup weren't exactly happy when I told them that I was bullied for a small amount of time- and they told me what happened after we left, Alvin the treacherous attacked, there was a blizzard, "Jeez, it's never a dull moment on berk huh?" he laughed and said "yeah". He looked at my necklace and asked in all seriousness "did you ever take it off?" I replied with "never". I stood up and then the useless reptile behind me swept my feet out from under me and I landed on hiccup's lap.

He turned a very interesting shade of red right before I kissed him and it wasn't a normal kiss, it was a kiss that could've been so much more and it would have been unless Roby hadn't walked in a coughed. I gave her a look that said 'Did you have to?' she motioned me to come over and slid of hiccup's lap. The moment I walked over she looked at me wide-eyed and asked "what. Was. That?" I shrugged and said "A kiss" and then asked "what happened to dragon?" "He left, but you, and hiccup, and" I cut her off "toothless knocked my feet out from under me, I landed on hiccup's lap and the rest was what you saw" "so toothless caused that?" I nodded "HE'S A SHIPPER!" she yelled, I could only laugh.

I said goodbye to hiccup and walked back to our house on berk. I looked in my book bag a found my phone- it was ringing! I answered it "h-hello?" "Rebecca? Where are you?" "Um, in the park?" thankfully she took the excuse "well okay, but be back before 9 okay?" "o-okay, mom" "bye I love you" "I love you too, bye" she hung up and I looked at my phone and turned to Roby who was also staring at it "How the hell do I have a reception? I'm in a different universe!" I shout, I stuff the phone in my backpack and head to bed.


	2. Strike

I woke up on berk a little too happy. Roby wasn't in her room so my best guess was Dragon. I have no idea why but I grabbed my phone and rushed out the door to somewhere. I ran to the beach and dicovered that I was all alone. I took out my phone thinking 'why did I take you?' and suddenly I felt a huff of air on my neck. I thought it was toothless so I just said "go back to hiccup toothless" but when he didn't go away I turned around. I saw what was behind me and gasped "woah" it was a skrill, the dragon that rides on lightning and shoots white flames. It nudged my hand-or more specifically my phone, I looked at my phone and back at him "what? you want this?" he nodded. I held it out to him, he touched it with his nose and all of a sudden it rang. He reared up in terror, I put up my hand to calm him while answering my phone "h-hello?" "Rebecca! Where have you been?! Its 9:30! You should have been home a half hour ago!" "sorry mom, I forgot to call, Im spending the night at a friends" "well okay, I love you" "I love you too mom bye" I hung up and looked at the skrill. He nudged the phone again and then looked reliefed. I looked at the phone, at first it was at half charge now its at full-charge. The skrill flew up, picked me up and slung me onto his back. 'HOLY CRAP! I'M ON A SKRILL!' I thought as we flew around berk.

Apparently Hiccup and his friends were out flying and Strike (the skrill) decides to go say hi to toothless he circles the gang as toothless roars to him and strike roars back. "Rebecca?" hiccup asks astonished "hi Hiccup" I wave before Strike flies off. We find our way over to the forest and luckly Dragon and Roby. "Hi Roby!" I call out "Rebecca? What are you doing?" she asks from on the back of a hideous zippleback. "Flying, what does it look like?" I said before Strike dove down. After flying strike landed and I hugged him, I let go and his pupils were huge. He followed me to the docks and I got him a basket of fish, I lead him back to the cabin and fed him. I stroked his head and asked "does this mean you're my dragon now?" He nodded and I smiled, looked at my phone, thought 'all because of this' and looked back up at smiling and you know what? It looked like he was smiling too. I told him to stay there while I went to my room to see if he would fit in it, if he wanted to. I decided that he would fit, I guided him into the house and he sat in front of the fire. I smiled to myself and sat down on a chair in our living room thinking about the feeling of flying, not behind someone but right there if front.

I was just about to join Strike in dreamland when Roby busts through door, not so quietly might I add, I fell off the couch, and Strike's head shot up, took one look at me and did a dragon version of a laugh. I gave him a look that said 'you're lucky I love you'; I looked up from the floor at my confused but a teeny bit mad best friend. I gave a weak smile before she asked quite loudly "why didn't you tell me you had a dragon?! After you said you wouldn't get one?! Of course it would make sense seeing that you're boyfriend is the hero of the barbaric archipelago but you could've at least told me!" I got up and looked at her "I didn't realize I would get one! I had my phone at the beach, he came up behind me," I said pointing at the skrill in front of the fire place "touched my phone with his nose, re-charged it, picked me up, slung me on his back and suddenly I have a dragon! Hiccup and I aren't official yet! And by the way I told my mom I was staying at your place for the weekend." I said not very calmly (except for the last part).

She looked at me bewildered because if anyone was to yell between her and me, it was always her, I wasn't a very good yeller. "I'm sorry" I said exasperated while slumping onto the couch, she sat down next to me, looked at me and said "wow, I didn't know you had it in you" "yeah" I laughed. "You got yourself a pretty cool dragon" she said as she poked me teasingly. I looked at a very agitated purple terror climbing up onto Roby's shoulder. "Well I think you better tell Sarafine different" I said getting up to check the cupboards. I heard Roby mutter something to Sarafine while I checked the cupboards, I cursed under my breath when I saw nothing was there to eat, I turned to Roby and said triumphantly "we're eating in the mead hall, and after, we shall go get food!" I said the last part dramaticly while Roby laughed a little. Strike's head shot up again at the mention of going somewhere.

We walked out of the house and onto the somewhat familiar streets of berk, out dragons following close behind. We were roaming around berk, yet again taking in the magnificent sight that is berk and I spotted the mead hall or at least what I remembered from the movie. We walked up what seemed like 100 steps and finally got to the door, I opened it as quietly as I could, let Roby and our dragons in and shut it, again, as quietly as I could. We got our food and sat down at an empty table while Strike and Sarafine walked over to eat with the other dragons, not many dragons took notice of Sarafine, I guessed it was because they have seen her before, but when they saw Strike, their dragon eyes popped with surprise. Toothless must've known Strike or something because I could've sworn he roared with a smug expression and Strike shrugged. I laughed at the sight and ate my stake in silence.

That is until Roby said "I hope we get to stay here longer" "yeah, me too" I said hopefully, it was foolish really, hoping to stay in a fictional place only to get back to the painful truth called reality. I smiled fondly at the thought of staying in berk, but then remembered this was probably just some dream I was having at home on the couch. I noticed I finished my meal while thinking and that Roby had done the same we both called back our dragons and walked back to the cabin. The minute I walked in I rushed up stairs without a word. I lay down on the bed and Strike walked in a bit timidly. I smiled and waved at him to come over. He seemed a bit happier and went to sleep on the floor across from me. 'I wonder if I can get you a dragon version of a bed or something' I thought to myself. My mind wandered back to the thing called reality and I felt tears sting my eyes.

I start to laugh because I realized that this was probably just some safe haven I build for myself and the only reason Roby was here was because of our close bond. I got under the comforter and drifted off to sleep with a tear running down my face.

* * *

**YAY second chapter! Please Review!**


	3. Lightning

**YAY NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

It took me a long time to wake up. It felt like the sandman gave me the most pleasant dream last night. It was Strike and I riding through the largest storm I've ever seen. We were just about to ride down the lightning as I woke up. I opened my eyes to find Strike's silver eyes staring into my river blues. I suddenly realized I was awake. That usually happens. I pulled the covers over my head in an attempt to fall back into my dream. I heard Strike croon in worry; I poked my head out of the covers. Strike suddenly looked more curious than worried. It was a quite a funny look for a Skrill. I leapt out of bed and got changed into my day clothes. I was in the middle of cooking breakfast when Roby came down the stairs looking like a mess. She asked in a groggy voice "what's for breakfast?" 'No good morning?' "Chicken" I answered. "Good" she said as she slumped on the couch. I cooked the chicken for the both of us, gave a piece to Roby, put mine on the table, and went for the door. "Where are you going" asked Roby, "I have to get fish for our dragons" I said as I grabbed small basket for Sarafine's fish.

I walked to the docks to see Bucket and Mulch, 'I'd better make a good impression' I thought to myself as I walked over. "Hello lass, what can I do for you?" asked Mulch, I took a deep breath and said "could I have a large basket of fish and this small one filled?" I asked holding out the basket in my hands. He looked at me and smiled "yes of course". He came back a little while later with a large basket and a filled small one. I thanked him and walked back to the house with a small basket in my hand and one on my back. As soon as I walked through the door way, both Strike's and Sarafine's heads perked up with sudden interest in what I had. Strike's curiosity lead him to look in the basket on my back, which lead him to practically tear it off my back in not the most gentel way.

He dragged the basket across our floor as I chuckled. I set down Sarafine's fish in front of her and went to the table. I started cleaning the dishes even though there wasn't alot to clean. I turned around once they were done, and Roby was peeking over the couch. I looked at the scene in front of me. It was almost exactly like the scene in the movie. Sarafine wasn't exactly full so she tried to take some fish; Strike saw this and stole back the fish, leaving a very huffy terror. Sarafine was getting ready to shoot a blast of fire when Strike shot some white flames into her mouth. She blew up like a ballon and then hit the ground. I doubled-over laughing while Roby gave both me and Strike a glare. Strike looke quite pleased with himself while Sarafine wobbled around like she was drunk. This however made me laugh a little more. After my laughing fit I went upstairs to check out what was in my book bag, I climbed the stairs to my bedroom, peered in and found a book that was not supposed to be here –How to Train Your Dragon by Cressida Cowell- I squealed, grabbed it, looked for my others, found the second book, and ran down the stairs to Roby.

I stood in front of a wide-eyed Roby while I was hopping around, "what did you find?" I shoved the two books in front of her face; she looked at them and then said "finally something to read that isn't in Norse!" she tried to grab the first book but I gave her the second one and said "no, I'm reading the first one to Strike" and walked out the door. As we were walking, we started to notice the wide-eyes following us. I followed the stares to find they were staring at Strike, I stopped for Strike to catch up, and once he was by my side started walking again. We walked to the academy and tugged on the doors, 'locked' I thought to myself, I looked up and saw the cage and thought 'a way in!' Strike and I flew up to the cage on top, I told him my plan and he flew through the bars by himself and looked up at me, I leapt through the bars and landed on Strike. I hugged his neck and ran to a corner of the arena, Strike followed. I sat down and relaxed on his back. I started reading and as I described book toothless he started to chuckle, when I did toothless' voice he started to laugh. I shushed him with a smile and read on. The teens entered not noticing us, toothless looked in our direction and I put a finger to my lips. He nodded and turned back to the teens. Hiccup said something and Astrid turned red in the face, got angry, 'calmed down' and turned back to normal. My best guess was that she was going to take it out on a poor tree later on.

They were almost done when I read the page of the dragonese dictionary, when I read the first phrase he started to chuckle, when I read the second phrase he started to laugh and then toothless started to laugh and this caused laughing chain throughout the dragons in the arena. It was a funny sound and Strike's back was wiggling so I started to laugh and the teens turned to look at me, for an unknown reason Snotlout started laughing, then tuffnut, then ruffnut, then Astrid, then Hiccup. The whole arena was filled with laughter as the first sound of thunder was heard. Everyone stopped and I stood up, they decided to end it early. I looked back at Strike who had this gleam in his eye that said 'let's go' I ran out of the arena and in to the middle of town Strike was by my side when the first lightning struck. They suddenly realized what it was we were going to do. Toothless gave Strike a look that said 'don't let her fall off' and he nodded. I climbed on Strike's back and we flew into the clouds looking for a suitable lightning strike to ride on. He spotted one and dove after it, we were riding it when I felt the electricity riding up my leg, as we flew faster the electricity climbed higher, as we created a sonic boom the electricity reached my head.

I awaited the pain but it never came, turns out, it made my hair longer and my bangs black. We rode down another and another and another, never getting dull. We continued like that for the rest of the night. After the storm Hiccup flew up to us and asked in amazement "what happened?" I simply said "Lightning." Suddenly I felt a little dizzy, 'probably the adrenalin wearing off' I thought as I walked through the door. I saw Roby and Dragon cuddling on the couch, and then I remembered 'oh! I'm soaking wet!' I saw Roby mouth something 'must be a deaf from the thunder too' so I put my finger to my mouth and drowsily walked up the stairs. 'I must look really funny' I thought as I climbed the stairs, I walked to my room and I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow. My last thought was 'Dreams do come true'.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Gash

I woke up, again, looking into the silver eyes of my Skrill. We both blinked twice and then I shooed him off. I decided that it might be high time to get some more clothes for both me and Roby. I ran down the stairs hopping and skipping down the way. I suddenly remembered what happened I ran up stairs again to the washroom; I was surprised to find a piece of glass hanging on the wall. 'Probably a primitive mirror' I thought as I checked my hair for any black. I found none so, again, I hopped down the stairs, and I remembered that I forgot to tease Roby and Dragon because of my deafness and drowsiness. I looked towards the couch and found both Roby _and_ Dragon snuggled up on the couch, I giggled quietly at the sight and it only made it better when I saw they were both smiling. I looked in the cupboards and squealed in happiness when I found the ingredients for pancakes.

I looked at the dragons that were patiently waiting for their breakfast fish. I grabbed the giant fish basket and then the small basket; I walked again to the docks, found mulch, asked for more fish, paid for them and went home. I found the couple still asleep on the couch; I gave the dragons each their respectful basket. I went to the cupboard and took out: a bowl, a pan, flour, salt, a little sugar, sheep milk and an egg. I waited until the dragons were finished to start making the pancakes. As Sarafine was blowing fire on the bottom of pan, I heard two moans of tiredness coming from the living room, "good morning love birds" I said happily. I could hear someone sniff the air and then Roby asked "are you making pancakes?" "Yup" I said popping the 'p'. I had already made about 14 pancakes and the one on the pan was the last one, I flipped the pancake 5 star chef style. Once it was done I thanked Sarafine by stroking her head.

I got out three plates, three forks and three knives. I stacked 5 pancakes on each plate and passed one to Roby "is your boyfriend hungry?" she blushed lightly, "you know you two are quite cute looking, snuggled up together" I said smiling proudly knowing I could get back at her for the second day we were on berk for the first time. She looked quite red when I finished teasing her, and quite frankly so did Dragon. I passed Dragon his plate and Roby sat beside him while I sat across from the both of them. I noticed Dragon poking the pancake while looking confused. "Well? Aren't you going to eat?" I asked him, he looked at me as if to say 'this thing?' "Roby, your boyfriend doesn't know how to eat". She looked at Dragon who was still poking him breakfast as if it was going to jump up and bite him. She cut up his pancake and fed him. I finished my pancake and waited for both of them to done before I grabbed the dishes, cleaned them, and sat back down.

I heard Roby say goodbye while I sat down in the arm chair. She sighed like a love-struck teenager (because, well, she was) and lay down on the couch. I mentioned to her about new clothes and she nodded. We walked out and towards the stores, Sarafine on Roby's shoulder and Strike following me. I got 2 white shirts, a green shirt, a leather skirt(much to Roby's surprise), 2 pairs of leather leggings(plus a roll of bandages that was given to me for free by an old woman, supposed to be used as a bra, I was quite embarrassed when she gave it to me). Roby got a bunch of blue, dark blue and red clothes. I told her about what the old lady gave me and she just stared at me and said "10 o-clock and it's already strange". I decided to take Strike flying so I said good bye to Roby and walked out with Strike, and went to the edge of the forest. I hopped on Strike and he took off happily. I sighed happily at the feeling of flying again.

While I was relaxing, Strike suddenly picked up speed; I grabbed tightly onto his head spikes and started asking "what's going on? Where are we going?" He made a quick turn towards the sea and sped towards a rather long rock. I jumped off and looked Strike in the eyes, "what's going on?" I asked him. He turned away and then gave me a look that said 'stay here. No moving' I sat on a rock and waited for a good 20 minutes in the middle of nowhere. When he came back I looked at him and grumpily asked "what was that all about? Flailing my arms above my head. He looked at me as if to say 'just get on my back'. I jumped on his back and he took off again, we landed in the forest on berk. I figured we were by the cove. I heard talking and, well, my curiosity took over. I crawled through the entrance and saw Astrid and Hiccup talking. "...can't be seen dating an outsider Hiccup!" "Who cares if she's an outsider?!" "What if she's like Heather!?" "I trust her!" I stood up and said "nice to know someone here cares about me" Hiccup looked at me and smiled "you eavesdrop a lot" I shrugged and said "it's a habit". Astrid yelled "see?! She's spying!" "Uh, no, Strike landed here and I heard talking" after that I turned to leave and walked out. I was walking through the woods when I tripped and fell. I felt a harsh pain on my foreleg.

I looked at my leg and saw a long gash going from my knee to my ankle, 'great another scar' I thought sarcastically. Strike crooned and nudged my shoulder in worry "I'm fine Strike" I said with a fake smile, know full well I wasn't. I walked (it was more like a stumble) to the cabin getting looks of worry along the way and if one of the Vikings came near me trying to help, Strike growled at them. I walked through the door "What happened to you?!" Roby asked frantically. She rushed me into the bathroom while she looked through the medicine cabinet. She took some medical bandage and wrapped my leg. "So tell me again, how did you do that?" "Well, I was walking through the forest" she cut me off "What were you doing in there forest? I thought you were going to go flying" "Strike landed in the forest, anyways I walking and I tripped and suddenly bam! Giant gash!" I got up when she was done and tied to walk. It hurt a little but otherwise I was fine.

I walked down the hall and towards my room thinking 'only I could get a giant cut by walking'. I walked in to find a book on my bedside table, and a note! I took out the note and it read 'Dear Rebecca, I thought that maybe you'd like to record your adventures on berk, so I'm letting you have one of my extra books. Love, Hiccup.' I looked at the book, rolled my eyes, slipped under the covers and fell asleep thinking about what adventures I might have to write about.

* * *

**This has actually happened to me. I was walking through the woods close to my house and when I got home I had 3 new scratches.**


	5. Rain

**I love this chapter!**

* * *

I decided to write down not just our adventures but everything that happens on berk. Once I had woken up I decided to be lazy and cut up some bread. I finished the bread and went to go get some more fish for our dragons, I asked for more fish, paid for it, and walked back home. I set the fish down, realized I just went into town with only my pyjamas on and quickly ran upstairs to get changed. Strike woke up at the sound of the door creaking open. I shooed him out so I could get changed. I put on my white shirt, leather skirt and leather leggings. Roby came down bright eyed and cheerful as ever, "what's for breakfast?" she asked sounding wide awake, "bread" I answered. I asked her why she was so awake and she just shrugged, it was quite strange. I have never known Roby as a morning person "plans for today?" I asked "might get a riding dragon. How about you?" "Probably lounging around the house, might go flying or walking". At this Roby huffed and said "you two should be together today!" "You who?" I asked "you and Hiccup!"

I stared at her not really listening to her rant. I picked up a book from the table and began reading. "1. Sword-fighting at sea, Beginners only" I mumbled. She looked at me and asked furiously "Are you listening?!" I waved a hand. She took my book and shoved me out along with Strike, why she shoved the poor thing out is un-known to me. I kicked a rock, glared at the door as if it was Roby and walked into the forest with Strike. I found myself at a cove I didn't recognise, it was full of berries! I walked around to see if I could find any raspberries, I found a bush of raspberries and picked some. I used my shirt as a pouch and walked to the cove and sat on the grass. I started munching on my berries while looking around; I decided to give one to Strike and that tuned into a game itself. That is until a giant black mass grabbed one of the raspberries. I turned to see Hiccup carrying a fake tail fin, "Hi" I say before I return to the simple game of throwing raspberries around. Strike and Toothless seemed to be talking when Hiccup put on the fake tail fin. Strike realized what they would be doing and nudged my arm to say "can we go too?' "You can I'm staying here" I said crossing my arms and just before Toothless took off Strike flew up grabbed me and flung me over his shoulder.

I gave a yelp of surprise and glared daggers at the back of the skrill's head. Hiccup chuckled and so did toothless, I glared at them too. Strike suddenly flew up, much to my surprise, and then flew down suddenly. I grabbed onto the spikes that rested on the back of Strike's head to keep myself from falling off. He suddenly caught the scent of something and again changed direction very fast. He flew to a grassy field and practically flicked me off. I fell to ground with a thud; I looked around to see some pretty tall grass and then looked back to Strike. He was rolling around looking as content as a dragon could be. I giggled at the sight and grabbed some grass in my hand. "Dragon nip" I said to no one, "yep" said a voice behind me; I turned around to Hiccup still smiling. "I call it dragon grass but dragon nip is better". I smiled knowing I had made a contribution, small? Yes, completely unnoticeable? Yes, but still a contribution. Strike had finished having his fun and we flew back to berk. We started walking through town when Hiccup got the _fabulous_ idea that I should meet his dad, for real, like actually talk. He grabbed my hand and dragged my through town to the same house he yelled in when we first came here. He looked inside while I crossed my fingers and whisper over and over again "pleasedon'tbehomepleasedon'tbehome" "oh good you're home" 'oh god' I thought while being dragged in. I stood in front of stoick the vast awkwardly while he asked Hiccup some questions.

"This is Rebecca," he said, I waved with a fake smile Stoick looked confused, "my girlfriend" Stoick suddenly smiled and gave a hearty laugh (his laugh is loud!) "I knew it! But what happened to Astrid son?" He started explaining how the first night we were here I kissed him goodnight, Astrid saw it accused him of cheating, punched his shoulder like in the movie only harder and broke up with him. 'It's my entire fault, I made Astrid brake up with him, and I just ruined my own ship' I looked down in shame and sadness "but when I was crying" he put his arm around my waist "Rebecca came along and cheered me up". Stoick gave me a smile that said 'thank you' he stood up (at this point I was a little confused), walked over to me (at this I was kinda scared), gave me a hug and said "welcome to the family". He put me down and whispered something to Hiccup. He turned bright red and I not being a complete idiot flushed a little also. We walked back to the cove, I looked down at my clothes at they were lightly stained with a light pink color. 'Oh no' I thought, but I let it go I'm just lucky it wasn't grape juice. I sat down by the water, took off my boots and put my feet in. Hiccup sat beside me making ripples in the water and out of the corner off my eye I saw Toothless nudge Strike as if to say 'watch this'.

I was expecting Toothless to do some extra amazing trick but no, they just sat on the grass like they were expecting one of us to do something. "How long will you be staying here?" Hiccup asked suddenly sounding very sad and serious, "I-I don't really know" I stuttered. He laughed "so you wore that necklace every day since I gave it to you?" I grabbed the pendent protectively "Of course!" I said proudly. We sat in silence for a while until Hiccup asked "what happened during that thunderstorm?" "I honestly have no idea, I was reading to Strike, the thunderstorm suddenly appeared, he had a longing look in his eyes, I realized what he wanted to do, I got on his back, we rode down a lightning bolt and my bangs turned black" I said 'he seems so brave, so...different with me' I thought while looking him over. He turned to me and smirked, I could tell what he was thinking 'like what you see?' 'Great my boyfriend is turning into Jack Frost'. It suddenly started to rain and Strike's head shot up like he was looking for something, I turned to see what was wrong and after a few seconds his head dropped with a sulky expression. I giggled and said "sorry bud, no lightning tonight". "We'd best be going" I said as I got up. I heard some grass rustle behind me and Toothless had a smug expression on. A hand grabbed me wrist and pulled me back gently. "Please don't go," Hiccup begged "stay" He said, pressing his forehead to mine and holding both my hands. "Just...stay" I looked into his forest green eyes and instantly melted "...fine".

He brought his lips to mine gently, like a ghost of a kiss, teasing me, and suddenly, without my consent; my lips moved closer closing the miniscule space between us. I untwined out fingers and linked my hands behind the back of his neck. His hands found my waist and brought me closer, my fingers played with his hair while his fingers slowly crept up my white shirt. I could still feel the rains pitter-patter on my head and arms, he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I parted my lips and his tongue entered. Our tongues wrestled for dominance and pretty soon we had to break the kiss for much needed air. I looked at his messy hair and I could now feel (and care about) the hands on my bare back, and I could also tell that my lip was swollen, great Roby would asking about that now. I looked in his eyes that were filled with lust, we stayed in that position for a long time before he brought me closer again, and this time he closed the gap. We continued like that for some time. We broke apart for the second time and I (reluctantly) decided to go home and Hiccup sadly complied. I walked through the wet streets of berk while my mind replayed what just happened and the feeling. Pure bliss. I still had tummy butterflies, I started thinking about the future like if we'd be here forever and then I started thinking about Hiccup again, then future Hiccup then future me then marriage to be more specific our marriage then I remembered the kiss and then out wedding night. I shook those thoughts away while I walked through the door.

"Hey" I said to a Roby on the couch, Strike went upstairs to my bedroom looking tired but not before flashing me a smug smile that said 'I saw everything, and a dragon, never, forgets'. I looked back at Roby who now looked like she was trying to solve a puzzle in her head; I laughed and asked "what?" "Why does it look like you got punched in the lip?" I paused, jumped over the back of the couch and ran up the stairs yelling "I'll tell you tomorrow!" I jumped into jump pulling the covers over myself; I could still feel his hands on my back and his lips on mine. I drifted into a dreamless sleep still thinking about how perfect it all seemed.

* * *

**I was blushing a lot while while writing this chapter! Review!**


	6. Captured

I woke cheerful as ever while Strike was still sleepy. I rushed downstairs planning on making some eggs for breakfast. It was a sunny morning not a cloud in the sky, not regular berk weather, but I was okay with it. Once the eggs finished cooking, I went upstairs to get changed, put on the first outfit I got when we first came here. 'Purple top and dark blue pants' I thought happily, I ran down the stairs expecting Roby to be there on the couch, eating like always, but she wasn't. I went to check her room, but found she wasn't there. I had to convince myself that she just went out or something, if I didn't I'd panic. I took a deep breath, and went out to get the fish; while I was paying I noticed I was getting low on money, 'I'll have to ask Hiccup about some odd jobs later'. I walked back to the house getting smiles, from everyone! 'Well that doesn't happen very often' I thought while carrying the basket through the door "STRIKE! SARAFINE! BREAKFAST" I was expecting a Skrill and a terrible terror but all that came down those stairs was a skrill. "Wonder where they've headed off to" I said to Strike, I grabbed my now cold eggs and sat on the couch, waiting. I finished my breakfast and put my plate in the sink, but then decided to wash it. I cleaned my plate and sat back down on the couch, I saw Strike eyeing the tiny basket of fish for Sarafine, "no, no more fish, any more and you'll get sick" I told him.

After a few minutes of silence the door busted open, "GUESS WHAT!?" a very familiar voice shouted "WHAT?!" I shouted back, getting off the couch to go to the door. I saw Roby standing there; I hugged her and gave a sigh of relief, all was right with the world, that is, until I saw what was behind her. It was a purple Monstrous Nightmare. I froze in shock; I never realized that they were so big, she turned around and smiled "oh, this is spirit, he's my riding dragon". Suddenly I returned to myself 'you're doing this thing book style huh?" "What?" "You now have a hunting dragon and a riding dragon" "oh" she laughed "yeah". I walked into the kitchen and brought back her now cold eggs. I sat on the couch and she sat next to me "I guess I'm going to have to get an extra basket in the morning huh?" I asked with a fake smile knowing I would have to get a job soon. "Yeah" she replied awkwardly, she finished her eggs and I brought it to the kitchen for me to clean later. I sat back down looking around until "you never did tell me why you looked like someone punched you in the lip". My face instantly went red as I remember what happened in the cove and I caught myself thinking 'what is it about that cove, why not the beach or something?' Roby laughed and asked "what did happen?" "Um...Well you see," I started "oh, how do I put this without you teasing me" she eyes brightened and her eye brows shot up. I tried to explain without giving her a chance to tease me.

But failed miserably, the whole day she kept teasing me until a knock came at the door, I ran to get it but only found Dragon, "Roby, it's for you" I said rather bored. Roby dragged the poor boy in forcefully and way too happily. "What's got you so happy?" Dragon laughed, Roby was about to answer but I gave her a look that said 'say anything and I _WILL_ kill you'she laughed and said "can't tell you it's Rebecca's secret". Dragon gave me a look that said 'really now?' I laughed and walked out "whoa wait where are you going?" Roby asked sounding a tad worried, "gotta go get a job, we're running low on money" I said slipping out the door. I ran up to Hiccup's house looking for him to help me, I knocked on the door and his father answered "Hello Rebecca, what can I do for you?" "Um...is Hiccup there?" I asked looking up at him. "No, but he might be in there forge go check there" "Okay thanks Mr. Stoick!" I yelled running down the hill (I shouldn't have been doing this because I was prone to twisting my ankle and one of them was already weak). I wandered around town looking for the forge until I found it; it was in the middle of the town. I walked over and knocked on the counter "hello?" I called out. "Rebecca?" I heard an amused voice come from inside "yes?" I called. Out came Hiccup from the back room. I looked over the counter and saw toothless hiding just out of my view; I chuckled under my breath at the sight of the sleeping night fury.

"So, what can I help you with?" he asked smiling, "I was wondering if there were any jobs around the village that I could do?" "Why?" "I need money" I said sheepishly. He suddenly looked serious; he turned to face me, walked up to the counter and placed my hand on the counter. He then smiled and said "I have some extra money you can have it" and he placed some coins in my hand. 'But- you- I can't take this! It'd be like taking from you!" he laughed and said "you can take them, don't worry". I let them coins slip from my hand and onto the counter "I'm sorry but I can't" he took the coins and my hand and yet again placed the coins in my hand, and closed my hand around them. "Its fine you can take them" he said "I don't think I'll need them anytime soon". "Fine" I said grumpily, crossing my arms, he untied his apron and hung it up, toothless was now awake and Hiccup was heading towards the door. He met me outside the forges "mind if I walk you back?" "Sure!" I answered. While walking back we saw dragon walking the same way, I waved hello and he started to walk towards us, hiccup gave me a look that said 'who's he?' I waved a hand in dismissal, "where are you going dragon?" I asked "to see Roby again" he answered. "Great we're all going the same way" I said smiling. We walked to the house and I opened the door "hello? Roby?" I called "I'm home!" I looked at the couch, oddly enough she wasn't there "strange she should be on the couch, like always" I said, turning to the two boys in the doorway.

"Wait here" I said, I ran up the stairs now getting worried, I looked in her room and I found nothing, except for a note, it was poorly written but I could still read it. 'Dragon Conqueror, we have the girl, if you want to see her again, come to Outcast Island. Alvin'. I came down the stairs with tears brimming in my eyes and wobbly knees. Hiccup asked what was wrong but all I did was passed him the note. Dragon became furious when he read the note, he punched a wall, putting a hole through it but that didn't seem to satisfy him, so he tackled Hiccup blaming him for the capture of my best friend. I pulled him off and started shouting before I could even get my head around what was going on. "YOU THINK IT'S JUST YOU?! HUH?! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT'S WORRIED?! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT LOVES HER?! I MAY NOT LOVE HER LIKE YOU BUT I STILL LOVE HER! SHE'S MY SISTER FOR GOD'S SAKE! WE MAY HAVE BEEN APART FOR 2 YEARS BUT I STILL CARE! AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S MY SISTER! SO GET YOUR DRAGON AND YOUR SHIT TOGETHER WE'RE GOING TO OUTCAST ISLAND!" They just stared at me like I was crazy. Strike was now by my side and excited for the flight. I walked past them "Hiccup, get ready, Dragon go get your dragon" I sounded so much like my brother it wasn't funny "meet at the front of my house in 15 minutes" they nodded and ran off.

Pretty soon we were in the air, at one point during the flight I mutter to no one "if he so much looks at her funny, he will die". Hiccup asked who dragon was and he was quite surprised to find Gobber had adopted a son. I asked why he was never around the other teens and he said "I always saw how they would tease Hiccup so I was afraid, even now" which led to Dragon being accepted into the academy, during that flight Dragon mentioned Roby talking this morning and he shot me a look that said 'I know~' "no," I shook my head while he nodded having a smirk on his face the whole time "nononononononono, she didn't, she wouldn't, the moment we save her I'm going to kill her" "what?" Hiccup asked "nothing Hiccup, none of your concern" I said. My stomach growled mid-flight 'I've been skipping meals, sure, but it never bothered me before, once we get back I'm having some steak'. Once we landed on Outcast Island, I asked Hiccup "where do they hold people?" "Probably, in the same place as the dragons". I walked towards the outcast version of the arena, I looked in and heard Roby saying "you have the wrong person dumbass" she deadpanned, I smiled at her usual confidence, I went back to the group and said "she's definitely in their" we snuck in (how? I have no idea), I grabbed a pipe I found outside and hit Alvin in the back of the head. "And that boys" I said getting the keys from Alvin's belt and unlocking the door "is how you do it in our time". The first thing Roby did was run and hugs Dragon with tears in her eyes.

I felt tears brimming in my eyes again but from, this time, happiness, she let go of Dragon, thanked Hiccup and turned to me, she ran and hugged me crying now and whispering "thank you, thank you, thank you" over and over again until I whisper back "what was I supposed to do? Leave my sister?" she hugged me tighter and let go. "Let's go home".

* * *

**Hey Roby, I meant every word. Please Review!**


	7. First Entry

We landed back on berk with Roby on one the necks of jet the zippleback, dragon of Dragon. We got back to our house and the minute we got back Sarafine flew down stairs nuzzling Roby to death, Roby hugged the small dragon and sat on the couch. Meanwhile I was in the kitchen getting Strike to help me cook two steaks. "What'cha cookin'" Roby asked, I brought over the two cooked steaks, sat down and said "Happy Lunch". We ate our steaks quietly; I looked up to her, looked back down, smiled and said in all sincerity "you really worried me". She looked at me surprised, put down her plate and hugged me. I hugged her back and she let go. We continued eating in silence until we were both done. We both put our plates in the kitchen and sat back down. I decided it was too boring so I was going to do something I haven't done in a long time, "Roby, stand up". She stood up and I did the same.

She seemed suspicious but kept quiet. I had done this too many times with my little brother, I smirked. "You know Roby, you embarrassed me and, I didn't do anything". I took a step forward, she took a step back "w-what?" she stuttered. 'Good she's nervous' I thought, I took another step forwards, she took another step back, getting closer to the door, "you know how I let you have your revenge?" "Y-yeah" she said backing up to the door. I gave her a mischievous smirk "Well; now it's my turn", she turned the door knob and ran, and I ran after her, laughing all the way. We ran all through town shouting the occasional "STOP CHASING ME!" "NO!" and "OH MY FOUR STOP!" We turned a corner and I pounced, I tackled her and we rolled into the academy-but we didn't know that. I pinned her to the ground and said proudly "pinned ya" "but-how you were the slowest in the class?" she asked between breaths, "Bitch please, I ran with a night fury" I looked around to see: Astrid, Snotlout, and the twins, Fishlegs, Hiccup and Dragon. I got off Roby and stood up, "hi" I said, Strike came in seeming like he knew exactly what happened and just sat by my side. Roby stood up and poked my shoulder while pointing to the door.

We left silently and while in the streets burst out laughing at their faces. We got home, talked, and went to bed. But before I went to sleep I wrote down in that journal what had happened that day.

_'Dear Journal,_

_This is first of many adventures on Berk, it started out as a normal day on Berk for me, I went to go get fish for my Skrill, Strike and noticed that I had little money left, Roby came home with a Monstrous Nightmare and that meant more money was to be spent. So I went for help, I thought Hiccup might know a few odd jobs that I could maybe get some money from, I went to his house but he wasn't there, his father directed me to the forge and I found him there. He gave me some more money and walked me home. On the way we met Dragon, who was going to see Roby. We arrived and I found a note in Roby's room saying that Alvin the Treacherous captured her think she was me. We went to Outcast Island and I hit him over the head with a pipe. I unlocked Roby's holding cell and we had a huge gushy, mushy moment and went back home. After that I chased Roby around Berk and then pinned her in the arena. I looked up and saw their faces. Priceless! They were all so stunned. I got off Roby and we left but laughed like madmen in the streets. And that was all in one day._

_ Love,_

_ Rebecca'_

I closed the book and closed my eyes, ready for the sandman's sweet dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke with a sad feeling, but I put on a smile anyways. I looked at Strike who, also, looked sad, like he knew something was going to happen. I gave him a hug and then shooed him out. I got dressed in my white shirt and leather skirt. I went downstairs to cook breakfast but I wasn't really feeling up to it. I wanted some Berk food. Roby came down stairs: hair brushed, and fully dressed. "Come on we're going to the great hall for breakfast" I said, waving my hand 'come on'. Surprisingly she didn't argue or ask why or even make a sarcastic comment about me being lazy. We walked through the door silently, and, sadly. Sarafine and Strike followed, we arrived at the great hall and grabbed some chicken. We sat down, again, closest to the dragons. "No leggings?" Roby finally breaks the sad atmosphere; I chuckle and say "none were clean". I look at her and say "Have you ever felt that something bad is gonna happen?" she looks at me and smiles "yeah, just woke up and I felt really sad" "me too" I said poking at my chicken, unsure if it really was a piece of chicken.

We finished our breakfast chicken and we both walked to the docks, bought 2 baskets of fish and one small one, picked up Roby's dragon and headed home. After our dragons were fed we decided to go flying. I got on Strike while Roby climbed on Spirit's neck; I took off and Strike immediately decided to make it the best flight of my life. We did loop-de-loops, dives, climbs, jumping through fire rings, everything! Roby had a fun flight too but mine was awesome! For a while that horrible feeling in the bottom of my stomach was gone. But when we landed that feeling came back making me sick to my stomach, I felt horrible. Roby left to go do god knows what and I was suck, alone, feeling sick to my stomach, and bored out of my mind. We wandered around town, looking for something to do. I bumped into a man I never knew but he all he said was "I'm sorry for your lose" I tried to ask what he meant but he just walked off. I turned around looking for the man but I couldn't see him anymore. I turned back around to find Hiccup, "hello m'lady" he said. I giggled and said "hi Hiccup", I grabbed his hand and lead him to the edge of town. "What are we doing here?" "I don't know, just thought it would be better than town square".

He nodded and asked while laughing "what was that yesterday?" "What was what" "What was with you and Roby coming in and crashing through the doors of the academy?" "Oh that? That was something that I did because I was bored". He just stared at me, we continued walking until something happened, I had to find Roby, and fast. I gave Hiccup a hugged and a kiss on the cheek and said "Thank you" knowing this feeling all too well. I started running in a random direction but turns out it was the right thing to do, we practically ran into each other. I looked over her shoulder to find Dragon running up to us, and behind me to find Hiccup also running. "Do feel that?" she nodded, "let's go" and I took off running towards the woods. We arrived at the cove and Strike, Sarafine and Spirit were already there. In the center of the woods, was the portal form last time. "The rift is closing" I said not turning my head from the rift, "what?" Roby asked, "It's smaller, but it's the same one, its closing". "You're going away again?" I heard two voices behind me; I turned around and saw Hiccup and Dragon. I walked over to Hiccup while Dragon walked over to Roby, "I'm sorry Hiccup, but I'm sure we'll find a way back again" I said hopefully. "How can you be sure?" he asked, 'I can't really' I thought "don't we always" I said, smiling on the outside while frowning on the inside.

I looked at Roby who looked on the verge of tears, 'same as myself' I thought feeling the familiar sting of tears in my eyes. I looked back at Hiccup, who already had tears running down his face, "don't worry, one way or another we'll find a way back, I promise" I said trying to smile. I gave him a quick kiss and walked back to the portal and a waiting Roby. "Ready?" I asked her feeling the sting of tears again 'Remember what he said before he left, 'don't cry, it shows weakness, it shows them that they can push you around, then I'd have to come back huh?'' She nodded, we looked back and before we could step in Strike and Spirit came up to us. I gave Strike a hug and said "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be back soon" He crooned in response. I looked into the silver eyes that seemed to be saying 'please I don't want to be alone again' I hugged him again and said "Sweetheart, I'll be back soon, take care and stay out of trouble, I love you" I let go and looked at Roby who was still hugging Spirit. "Roby" she looked at me with a tear-stained face "we have to go" she wiped her face dry and gave a slow nod.

We looked at the small portal and jumped through, welcoming the darkness as it swallowed us and delivering us home.

* * *

**Alright, remember the epilogue is coming soon! So stay tuned! Review!**


	9. Goodbye

My eyes fluttered up to the sound of beeping, I found myself looking at a boring white ceiling. I heard some people talking but I couldn't make it out. I looked around and found my family, my mom, my dad, my brothers- wait my big brother left for school I looked at him stunned for a second, and then I hugged him tight. "So how'd I end up here?" My voice was scratchy and my mouth dry, someone passed me a glass of water. My mother started talking "Well, you and Roby were walking and a car swerved onto the side walk and hit you girls, you did the thing you thought right and jumped in front of Roby (according to witnesses) and you two were out cold, we thought you two wouldn't wake up because of all the blood you two lost" My hand wandered up to a bandage on my forehead. 'We got hit? Huh, wait we? As in two people? ROBY!' I gathered all my strength and got out of bed. My family tried stop me but I needed to know that she was alright. I walked down the hall looking in every room, just when my strength was about to give out, the last room I checked was Roby's room she was hooked up to a heart monitor. I leaned against the door frame, "so she's alright?" I smiled weakly, knowing what was going to happen. They just looked at each other in uncertainty, and all I could do was laugh. I looked at Roby with sad eyes, her heart beat was slowing. It was getting darker, my family was around me asking me I was alright, "Please, be okay and don't be sad, it's only a little while". This last noise I heard was a loud, long, high pitched noise coming from Roby's room. And then it all went dark.


End file.
